


IL CENTRALINISTA

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU! Malec, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Un incontro online.Versione italiana di OPERATOR





	IL CENTRALINISTA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simona/gifts).



Era il primo pomeriggio e Alec stava uscendo di casa per recarsi al lavoro. Era in anticipo e così aveva deciso di fare una passeggiata, anziché prendere la metro, volendo godere dell’insolita giornata di sole invernale. Ancora fine febbraio e la primavera era lontana, ma quel giorno New York aveva deciso di graziare i suoi abitanti e aveva concesso una paura all’inverno di solito assai crudele.

 

Ad Alec piaceva camminare. Gli permetteva di inserire il suo pilota automatico e di lasciarsi andare ai suoi pensieri, anche se spesso ciò che rimuginava non era necessariamente rilassante. La morsa dell’ansia lo lasciava raramente libero; le preoccupazioni quotidiane, i conti da pagare, un lavoro poco soddisfacente e una vita sociale scarsissima. Da quando era rimasto solo, morti i genitori, aveva dovuto cavarsela. Lasciata la vita da studente, aveva dovuto trovare un’occupazione che gli permettesse di mettere insieme pranzo e cena, e un posto dove vivere, quando avevano dovuto vendere la casa della loro infanzia. Diviso il ricavato con i fratelli, gli era rimasto quel po’ con cui sistemarsi e da allora stava per conto suo, essendo gli altri due sposati e con famiglia. Non che non avesse rapporti con loro, anzi…si volevano molto bene, cenavano assieme quando possibile, ma tutti avevano i loro impegni e figli piccoli, e per quanto Alec ogni tanto facesse volentieri il babysitter ai suoi nipoti, permettendo ai genitori di avere una serata libera ogni tanto, si sentiva sempre un po’ come lo zio scapolo che era, un’aggiunta nella loro vita, senza farne mai realmente, interamente, parte.

 

Così, gran parte del proprio tempo libero lo passava per conto suo, o meglio, in compagnia del suo gatto Church, un randagio schivo come lui. Il loro era stato un incontro del tutto casuale, durante una di quelle passeggiate che Alec amava tanto.Un batuffolo sporco abbandonato in una scatola fra i rifiuti, grigio e arruffato e ferocemente deciso a difendersi nonostante le sue dimensioni minime: ma Alec aveva fatto qualche timido approccio, poi gli aveva portato da mangiare e infine un giorno, conquistata la fiducia del micio, se lo era portato a casa. Da allora erano diventati inseparabili; Church, diffidente con chiunque, lo aspettava al ritorno dal lavoro, gli correva incontro e si sdraiava sulla schiena in attesa della sua razione di coccole – nonché di croccantini. Dormivano insieme raggomitolati, cullati dalle fusa sonore del gatto, e ad Alec sembrava di non essere più solo.

 

Alec lavorava presso il call center di una grossa compagnia aerea, certo non il lavoro dei suoi sogni, ma che gli consentiva di sbarcare il lunario. Era un lavoro che in un certo senso andava contro la sua natura contemplativa, il dover parlare tutto il giorno, forzando il suo carattere schivo, avere a che fare spesso con clienti arroganti o maleducati, che sembravano incolpare lui dei disservizi di cui non era responsabile. Il tutto dovendo sempre mantenere la cortesia dovuta e cercando di accontentare le richieste più assurde. Nei momenti di pausa la sua fantasia volava…sognava di viaggiare, di conoscere persone e culture diverse dalla sua, sognava di scrivere un diario di viaggio riempito con i suoi pensieri e i ritratti delle persone che avrebbe incontrato, e che lo avrebbero accolto in un mondo nuovo – aveva un talento per le lingue e sognava di comunicare con l’umanità intera…. Nel frattempo però comunicava solo con clienti scocciati e colleghi oppressi come lui.

 

L’altro scoglio era la sua vita amorosa – cioè, la sua non-vita amorosa. Un paio di relazioni finite male che gli avevano lasciato solo l’amaro in bocca, qualche appuntamento volante che non gli aveva lasciato niente, se non la storia di una notte.La sua omosessualità, insieme alla ritrosia del suo carattere, era un ulteriore ostacolo ai suoi approcci; non amava frequentare i locali gay – non amava frequentare i locali, punto – e insomma, hai visto mai, un approccio non gradito come poteva andare a finire? Lui desiderava una relazione stabile, un compagno, magari una famiglia. Ma infine erano sempre lui e Church.

 

Quella mattina aveva deciso però di lasciare da parte le ansie e di godere la giornata. Arrivò in ufficio, si sistemò alla sua postazione, e dopo aver scambiato un saluto e qualche parola priva di importanza con i colleghi del turno, accese il computer e si sistemò il microfono in attesa della prima chiamata.

 

“United Airlines Servizio clienti, operatore 4311, buongiorno sono Alec, come posso esserle utile?”

Gli rispose una voce maschile, un lieve accento straniero che Alec non riuscì ad identificare, insolitamente cortese.

“ _Buongiorno, sì, grazie, ho un volo prenotato per Toronto dopodomani, ma ho bisogno di spostare la prenotazione al giorno successivo_ ”

“Un momento, controllo. A nome di chi la prenotazione?”

“ _Bane, B come Boston, Magnus_ ”  
“Resti cortesemente in attesa, signor Bane”

 

Bane, che nome curioso, pensò Alec. Non certo americano, chissà da dove veniva costui.

E che voce interessante. Erano bastate poche parole, ma l’orecchio avvezzo di Alec aveva percepito immediatamente il tono ricco e caldo di quella voce. Sembrava quella di un cantante, o di un attore, piena, modulata. Si trovò a fantasticare su un favoloso bellissimo straniero, la cui immagine già si delineava nella sua fervida fantasia.

 

“ _Mi scusi, caro, è ancora in linea?_ ” fece la voce, sempre con grande cortesia. Alec si riscosse dal sogno ad occhi aperti e scorse rapidamente la lista passeggeri, trovando il nome.

“Sì, certo, signor Bane, ho trovato la sua prenotazione. Allora desidera spostarla al giorno successivo, stesso volo?”

“ _Sì, sì, gliene sarei molto grato. Imprevisti…_ ”

“Nessun problema, signor Bane, e nessuna penale in questo caso. Lei è un buon cliente. Tutto fatto”.

“ _La ringrazio molto…Alec, vero?_ ”  
“Sì, Alec, esatto. Operatore 4311”

“ _Grazie ancora, è stato davvero efficiente e gentile. Lascerò una segnalazione positiva sul suo conto_ ”.

“Molto gentile signor Bane, dovere. Buona giornata”

“ _A lei, caro Alec_ ” e la chiamata fu chiusa.

 

-

 

Qualche giorno dopo, mentre Alec aveva il turno di notte, arrivò un’altra chiamata.

 

“United Airlines Servizio clienti, operatore 4311, buonasera sono Alec, come posso esserle utile?”

“ _Alec, carissimo, di nuovo tu? E’ la mia giornata fortunata…be’, serata.._ ”

“Ehm – balbettò Alec preso in contropiede – chi parla scusi?”

“ _Sono io, il signor Bane, ti ricordi di me? Abbiamo parlato circa una settimana fa – che stupido, ovviamente non puoi ricordarti, prenderai un milione di chiamate al giorno._.”

 

Ma Alec se lo ricordava, eccome.. Quella voce, quella cortesia, quei modi affascinanti..

 

“Certo signore, come posso aiutarla questa volta?”

“ _Sei molto gentile…Alexander? Alec sta per Alexander?_ ”

“Sì signore, ma nessuno mi chiama così, Alec è più semplice”.

“ _Ah, io voto decisamente per Alexander, ma comunque, ho un altro cambio di programma in agenda, quindi avrei bisogno che spostassi il mio solito volo New York-Toronto a lunedì, anziché martedì_ ”

“Un attimo di attesa, signor Bane, controllo la disponibilità”

“ _Grazie caro. Ma, mentre aspettiamo…raccontami qualcosa di te. Conosco la tua voce e mi piacerebbe avere un’idea di come sei, ti spiace?_ ”

 

Alec balbettò di nuovo, un po’ di più stavolta.

“Ma..io non so, signore, cosa – ehm, cioè, io? Beh, ho 28 anni, faccio questo lavoro da circa due..”

“ _No, no, lascia perdere… Non è quello che voglio sapere di te. Credo che questo non sia il lavoro dei tuoi sogni perciò raccontami qualcosa delle tue aspirazioni, dei tuoi gusti_ ”

“Be’, allora.. mi piace molto viaggiare – ma non posso permettermelo – mi piace leggere, ascoltare musica.. e ah, ho un gatto che si chiama Church”.

“ _Ah, un gattofilo! Molto bene, anche io lo sono, anzi, ho un gatto io stesso, del quale mi fido ciecamente quando si tratta di valutare le persone, è sua la decisione riguardo alle mie, diciamo così, conoscenze_ ”.

 

Sentendosi un po’ in imbarazzo per la situazione curiosa, Alec stava pregando il suo computer di sputare la lista passeggeri al più presto possibile.

 

“Eccoci qua, signore, ho la lista, ma purtroppo non posso spostarle il volo al lunedì, l’aereo è al completo. Potrei invece spostarglielo la sera del lunedì, alle 20”

 

“ _Accidenti che sfortuna, Alexander. Ci devo pensare, richiamerò. Grazie comunque_ ”

“Di niente, signore. Buonasera”.

 

Così, ecco di nuovo l’affascinante straniero! Alec rise fra sé.

 

Due ore dopo il turno era finito. Alec spense il computer e salutò i colleghi, dirigendosi stancamente verso l’uscita.

Fuori faceva abbastanza freddo, il sole stava appena sorgendo: si fermò a guardare l’alba in arrivo, avvolgendosi nella sciarpa.

 

Improvvisamente la sua vista fu bloccata da una sagoma umana. Aguzzando la vista Alec scorse un uomo…alto, capelli scuri…forse asiatico? Nella luce scarsa non riusciva a vedere bene.

Ma lo straniero si stava avvicinando a lui. Era…stupendo, ecco la parola che improvvisamente comparve nella mente di Alec. Ed era strano, bizzarro…un cappotto blu striato argento, capelli tenuti su dal gel, sicuramente asiatico, ora che lo vedeva meglio… Stupendo…sexy…

 

“...Alexander..?”

 

Quella voce! L’avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque, sempre, senza alcun dubbio.

 

“Signor…Bane?”

 

“Sì, sono io…mi sento un po’ indiscreto, ma..la tua voce, la tua gentilezza, hanno suscitato la mia curiosità e.. ho sentito il bisogno di incontrarti di persona”.

“Ma come..cosa..”

“Be’, sai, sono un buon cliente, volo molto…Potrei..aver chiesto il ritorno di un favore nonostante la politica della compagnia riguardo la privacy dei propri impiegati. E che ne diresti di una piccola colazione assieme? Per, diciamo così, conoscerci un po’ meglio?”

 

Alec esitò. Era tutto sempre più strano, ma sua sorella gli diceva sempre che era troppo cauto. “Ma lasciati un po’ andare, Alec, segui l’istinto qualche volta!”.

Sorrise. Si sentiva confortato, a suo agio. Sicuro.

 

“Perché no?” disse.

 

E Magnus, sorrise anche lui.

 

 

 


End file.
